The Glade of Nightmares
by XxBokkunxX
Summary: What's done in secret stays in secret until your entire planet is taken over by beings from another dimension. When Mr. Dark, Andre, and Razorbeard join forces all havoc breaks loose in the Glade of Dreams. And who is left to stop them? Rayman who is a little under the weather and an unlikely hero named, Orca. Can they put their differences aside and pull together to pull this off?
1. Chapter 1

The wear on his face showed that he wasn't taking care of himself. All his joints, squeaking and rusting. It was only a matter of time before he was a pile of rust and faded clothe. He knew that it could be helped, he knew that there was a better life beyond the canyon that he was walking in.

What kept him from taking the opportunity to break from this state he had driven himself into? He wasn't sure but the only thing that he was sure of was the fact that he wasn't going to try. He was just going to wait till he turned into the pile of rust and bolts that everyone had already forgotten about.

He ignored the sharp pain that had made a home in his joints as well as the protest of squealing rust with every step. Oil leaked from his mouth and trailed down his metal beard and his eyes that once glow yellow were now faded and flickering out of life.

"This is incredibly sad." He heard a voice rise up behind him. If he wasn't so beat up and worn down he might have even jumped out of surprise. He turned around slowly to catch a gaze of the source of the voice. It was odd to find any visitors in the canyon due to the chilly nature and the terrible wind that constantly whipped through the rock formation.

He didn't know why but a small spark of hope began to rise as he looked for the owner of the voice. Perhaps it was the thought of sharing his pitiful life with someone, or maybe the hope of a companion to suffer with.

The spark of hope was quickly put out like a candle on a windy porch when his eyes locked onto a small black mass who had two small wings and large bloodshot eyes. He was floating quite awkwardly, from side to side, in front of him.

He might have been in the lonesome canyon for years now, but he knew exactly who the black Lum in front of him was, Andre. "Who would have thought Razorbeard, the Great Conqueror of the Glades, would end up a rusty heap of junk, cowering in a crack on the earth!" Andre spat, in his more than common nasty attitude.

If the old pirate had any extra strength to spare he would have used it to roll his fading eyes, but instead he turned away from the fellow conqueror and began to walk again. "That's it?" Andre spoke up and Razorbeard stopped in his tracks. "You aren't even going to ask why someone like me stooped down to a level this low to come and see you?"

"I'm done." Razorbeard stated. It had been so long since he had spoken that along with the words he also spat up some oil that had been building up inside of him from leaks. "Just leave me alone." He grumbled and was about to walk away when Andre cut him off by zipping around him in his face.

There was a deep frown on the Lum's face as he glared into the pirate's eyes. "Look," Andre said, "If you want to live down here the rest of your life crying all over your rusty chassis, be my guest. But say that I don't ever do anything nice for people, listen to what I have to propose."

Razorbeard sighed lightly, causing the oil to spatter onto the Lum who did his best to ignore the action. "Very well." Razorbeard agreed. Andre backed away from the old war lord so that he was well out of spit range.

"Living in this rock you probably haven't heard about the magic rip, have you?" Andre asked and by the slight cock of Razorbeard's head, Andre knew that he was right. "A few days ago, there was a rip, they say it was between two worlds but just as fast as it came it left. Boom! Gone! No longer, adios baby and send me a post card! But…" Andre paused, allowing the suspense to build in his listener's mind. "I was contacted by Mr. Dark himself-"

"The Mr. Dark?" Razor beard asked in surprise and a sly smile spread across Andre's face as he now knew he had the old robot's attention. The black Lum nodded in response.

"That's right, the master of evil and magic himself. Turns out, nothing did come through the rip, but what was impressive was what was on the other side and I think it will stun you." Andre said. Razorbeard's curiosity was at its seams and he could have sworn that he felt a little bit of the lust for evil seep into his rusty seams. "With all three of us on a team with the power that sits on the other side of the tear, who could stand against

"I- I- I" As he stuttered the words his hopes quickly died again as the scene of his burning ship and waist land of destroyed armies, trickled into his mind. "I wish you two luck." He mumbled and walked past the black Lum. "I'm not cut out for that kind of stuff anymore." He said. "And apparently, I never was."

Andre scoffed, if he didn't need the pirate for the job he would be more than happy to put the miserable being out of his misery. "Is this about Rayman?" He scoffed and Razorbeard cringed at the name as he walked. "Forget about him, it just wasn't the right time for you. Imagine me, you, and Mr. Dark all on one team for one purpose. Rayman will be the least of our concern." He said.

"Look, if you want me to leave you here so that you can continue to squeak to the beat in your head, that's just fine to me." He said. "But how are you ever going to get revenge if you're down here hiding from him?"

Razorbeard looked at the ground and then glanced back up at Andre. "Very well, I will come with you and see what this magnificent plan is." Andre smiled and began to lead the way down the canyon and Razorbeard followed after him slowly. "You know, just because I said I was coming doesn't mean that I will join you two."

"Don't play that game with me, old pirate, I can already see the light coming back into your eyes. And just wait till you see what Mr. Dark has in store for our little hero."


	2. Chapter 2

Being outside under the full moon and a bright sky that was aligned with twinkling stars was a beautiful wonder all in itself. The fresh night air and sound of the singing bugs was enough to relax and clear anyone's mind… that is almost everyone.

In the middle of the Gemmary forest was a small four-person tent that stood next to smoldering coals where a fire had recently been burning. Inside were two young girls that went by the names of Lady and Sewol. The women were young but anyone who knew them knew that they could well take care of themselves and were even considered slightly crazy.

Among the two girls was a slightly older Orca whale hybrid. He had been drug along on the camping trip due to being in the wrong place at the wrong time and was well regretting it at the moment.

Lady couldn't sit still and was constantly kicking him, kneeing him, and slapping him while Sewol snored louder than a one-hundred-year-old fat lady. It was uncomfortable enough being in the same small tent as the girls but it was even more uncomfortable sleeping in the tent that was surrounded with bugs.

Orca sighed lightly, wishing that the time would go by faster than it actually was. By looking at the moon's position and the lighting in the sky, he judged it to be about 3:00AM. He had probably only caught a few minutes of sleep.

He let out a light sigh and gently tried to roll on his side without waking up Sewol or Lady but only received a harsh slap on the face. He was already brushing off the slap as an accident when he noticed Lady's cold blue eyes glaring into his.

He flinched back a little, unexpecting her to be awake. "Stop flopping around and waking everyone up!" She hissed. She rolled around so that her back was facing him to show that she was mad at him. He couldn't help but feel a slight pinch of embarrassment as he rolled back onto his back.

He lay there for a moment, surprised that his body was letting him drift off a little before he was hit harshly in the neck. He jumped and looked over at lady who was, again, sound asleep. She smiled and retracted her arm back to her chest.

Orca frowned, he couldn't tell it she was dreaming about beating the crap out of someone, or if she was actually awake. "Give me back the covers or get out!" Sewol yelled and proceeded to rip the covers off of the whale hybrid.

Lady was again awoken and she sat up and glared down at Orca. Her face was as red as blood from anger. "Get out Orca! You're ruining everything!" She screamed and ripped the pillow out from beneath his head.

Orca sat up and scrambled to unzip the tent door while Lady smacked him repeatedly with his pillow. The zipper of the tent got jammed half way open and he was forced to squeeze out of the small opening that he was able to get in the tent. "Go home!" Lady screamed out of the tent.

Orca sat up and turned to the tent and watched as she struggled to get the zipper unjammed to close the door. Eventually Lady gave up with an angry moan and laid back on the pallet inside of the tent.

Orca stared at the blue and grey tent, holding his head from the headache that was beginning to set in. The hold camp site was engulfed in silence as if nothing had ever happened. Even the crickets had stopped chirping momentarily, as if they were watching the drama.

He didn't stare much longer before he turned away from the tent. He didn't really feel comfortable leaving Lady and Sewol out in the middle of the woods, but orders were orders. He was pretty sure that any intruder would receive Lady's death pillow smacks anyways.

He looked up at the moon through the leaf canvas above him and began to notice how serine the woods actually were. He didn't really ever get the chance to enjoy the beauty of nature.

He was navigating through the woods quite easily with the moon lighting up the path and his surroundings. He knew in the back of his mind that he would be making the trip back to the camp site again in a few hours to help Lady and Sewol pack up, he just needed to go home and catch a few hours of sleep before then.

He jumped slightly when a huge wave of uncomfort swept over his body. His walking pace slowed down till eventually he stopped in the middle of the path. It was hard to explain this feeling of anxiety that had overcome him at once, but it frightened him.

He began to look around the woods, half expecting for Lady to be chasing after him with a pillow to 'finish him off'. But as he looked and sniffed the cool night air, he knew that Lady was not following him. In fact, the only thing that he could smell at the moment was the wet dirt and moss that resided on the oak trees.

Orca noticed that the bugs had stopped singing as well and the woods were as silent as death. He couldn't help but have the feeling that he was being watched as he stood there, but there weren't any signs of life around, not even the bugs.

He turned around and began to walk back to the camp site to get Lady and Sewol. He wasn't sure what was going on but he would rather get beat up by Lady and them all get home safely than just running home himself and finding out that something happened to the girls.

A branch somewhere close by snapped and Orca turned and looked in the direction only to see nothing. He frowned and was about to move on when he saw a figure move in between the trees in the distance. Orca was about to move before the sounds of people moving through the woods forced his legs to freeze in place. He was surrounded…

He got in a fighting position, ready to take on the strangers who were obviously there to cause harm. "I know you're out there." He said, just slightly louder than a whisper. The whole forest went silent again, silent as death.

Just at the last second he picked up the small scent of what smelled like animal fur. He spun around quickly and kicked the person who was standing behind him in the gut with a swift, deadly roundhouse kick.

He had no time to look at his attacker as he heard more coming from the other direction. He turned around and punched one of them in the face and was about to apply another deadly blow to the other one when his arm was grabbed from behind.

He looked back to see the attacker who he had kicked glaring into his eyes. Orca took a moment to gaze over his shoulder and examine the person that held him captive.

It was a tall, wide figure whose skin appeared to be made from some sort of cloth that looked like it had been stitched together by a monkey. His eye holes were hollow but he had glowing yellow orbs on the inside that stared blankly into Orca's eyes.

Orca tried to pull his arm away but in return was kneed in the gut and the three men jumped him and began to ruthlessly beat him until he had no fight left in him. Laying on the ground, holding his stomach that still burned from the blow, he looked up at the men wo were smiling down at him, as if laughing at him in silence.

One of them tied his arms while the other one placed a cold metal collar around his neck. He was yanked to his feet and shoved forward into one of the other men, who appeared to be built with a little more muscle.

He grabbed Orcas arm and without further delay they began to lead the whale hybrid through the dark forest.


End file.
